The Sad Reality of Time and Magic
by RoseAlone
Summary: When Harry martyrs himself at the battle of Hogwarts, he is glad to be dead. Dumbledore has a problem with this so he sends Harry on an adventure along with seventeen year old versions of James Potter I and James Potter II. With random interludes from Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and Scorpius Malfoy and a cunning scheme from Dumbledore, will Harry regain the will to live?
1. An Adventure to Live For

**I do not own any of the characters. You may however give them to me as a gift if you happen to own them.**

Harry was laying on his stomach. The world was dark. Most likely it was because his eyes were closed, but he didn't feel like finding out. He ached all over and he wished he didn't remember why.

The battle of Hogwarts had been raging all around him. His friends were dying. And he had to die to save them. It was fitting. Harry had begun his lonely promenade towards death fearing 'the end' but as he got closer and closer to Voldemort, Harry realized grimly that he was almost relived.

The killing curse had been a goodnight kiss for Harry. But now Harry was slightly disappointed. He was still painfully aware of Fred, and Tonks, and Lupin, and who knows who else.

"Open your eyes, Harry" commanded a strong but kind voice.

Harry didn't want to. The darkness was kind to him. It soothed him. The light would only remind him.

"Harry…" the voice said.

Harry opened one eye a crack. The world was white and bright and angry. He closed his eyes tight. Someone, perhaps it was the owner of the voice, made him stand. Harry, confused by the change opened his eyes to the white, bight world to find himself facing Albus Dumbledore.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"A place of your own choosing," replied the headmaster cheerfully.

Harry didn't believe that. Why would he ever choose to come here?

Harry frowned. "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, I hardly matter, what matters now is what you choose,"

Harry thought for a moment. "You mean, choosing between becoming a ghost or going on?"

Dumbledore patted Harry's back fondly. "That's not exactly what I was talking about Harry. This is much more important than that. But first-". The older man paused.

"What, Sir?"

Albus smiled fondly at him. "Enjoy your adventure Harry".

**A/n **

**Is it sad that I seriously considered calling this story "Harry and the Potters"? Please review to let me know that you're out there! (You don't even have to make sense.) Just please review!**


	2. A Furry Little Problem

A/n: This will be more funny if you are a Monty Python fan. Enjoy!

Harry hit the ground hard. Or hit the hard ground. Something like that. Anyway, it wasn't comfortable.

"Are you okay, mate?" someone said.

Harry pulled himself off the ground to face the speaker, who looked exactly like him. "Maybe."

The other boy seemed just as confused by his doppelganger as Harry was. "Who are you?

"Harry Potter" Harry said.

The other boy smiled. "That's strange. My name's James Potter".

Harry blinked. The other boy didn't know how strange it was.

**Thud!**

"What was that?" Harry asked. James didn't answer. He was too busy rushing to help a third boy who had just fallen out of nowhere.

"He's out cold" said James. Harry helped James drag the third boy over to a pile of towels in the corner of the little room. It was more of a cell really.

"I've got to say, this isn't what I expected," said Harry. "I thought you'd be older, but I guess you can look however you'd like here".

James looked at Harry like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't this, er, the afterlife?" asked Harry.

James frowned and shook his head. "I'm still alive, I think".

"Oh, well I'm dead, I think".

James nodded. "You look a bit young, to be… dead".

"I'm 17," Harry said.

James ran his fingers through his hair. "do you think he's dead?" James said, motioning to the unconscious boy.

"Dunno. He's had quite a fall, hasn't he?" Harry said.

"He's still breathing" James observed.

Harry experimentally inhaled and exhaled. "So am I".

"You sure you're dead?" James wondered.

"Pretty sure. It was the killing curse".

"Avada Kederva?" James asked.

Harry nodded.

"People don't come back from that," James observed.

"Not very often, no" Harry said.

James laughed. "You've got a decent sense of humor, at least".

"Do you think he needs medical attention?" said Harry.

"Nah, we took the same fall he did and we're fine".

"Yes, but he landed funny". Harry examined the boy's head and then gave up. "It's no good. I don't know what to look for".

"Should we try to wake him up?" Asked James. He remembered a time when he'd had a concussion and his friends had to wake him up every few hours.

Harry shrugged. "He looks a lot like us".

"Nah, He doesn't have glasses. I'd say he's an impostor". Harry helped James shake the boy a bit. Nothing happened. James shrugged.

"Arghhhhh!" roared the boy.

James jumped back in surprise. The boy pulled out his wand.

"lepus cuniculus" screamed the boy.

Harry growled, which was rather cute considering he'd been transformed into a bunny.

The boy held his wand up to James. "Where am I?"

"I don't know!" James said with attitude.

The bunny huffed. It didn't think James was making the smartest of choices.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the boy demanded.

"I mean that I don't know" James said. He had his hand on his wand now.

"You liar! Wait until my father hears I've been kidnapped. He'll tear the country apart to find me".

James flipped his wand out just in time and whipped up a shield charm just in time to stop the boy's stunning spell. Mentally thanking his childhood obsession with western movies, John Wayne, and the quick draw, James smiled in victory. That is he smiled in victory, until the boy picked up a small white rabbit that happened to be Harry Potter.

Now James had just met this Harry Potter, but he wasn't going to let this wack [l1] job hurt his currently furry friend. "Put him down!" James bellowed.

"Not until you tell me where I am!" said the boy shaking Harry for emphasis.

"Then we're at an impasse, because I really have no idea where we are".

"I don't believe you!" screamed the boy. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry, and started counting down from ten.

If you didn't know much about bunnies you would think Harry was in a very precarious situation. But he wasn't. Bunnies are little death machines when angry and Harry was very nearly angry.

The first mistake the boy made was the way he was holding Harry. Rabbits need support. They like both sets of feet on a solid surface. The boy wasn't providing support for any of Harry's four legs.

Secondly, Harry didn't exactly enjoy being shaken. So it really shouldn't have surprised anyone when Harry bit the boy, causing him to let go. The distance from the boy's hand to the ground was a dangerous fall for a rabbit of Harry's size so Harry used his needle like claws (read talons) to hook on to the boy's clothing to slow his decent. All of this happened in a relatively small amount of time.

"OW!" hollered the boy.

James couldn't tell, but he thought the rabbit looked a little smug.

"My father will find me!" The boy said. It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of James.

"I hope he does, because I don't know where we are and a manic, who just turned some kid into a rabbit, is trying to kill me" James said in frustration.

James's words finally seemed to get through to the boy. "You mean you really don't know where we are?"

The rabbit rolled its beady eyes.

"Yep" said James. He removed the shield charm and scooped up Harry. "uh… Can you reverse this?" he said indicating the bunny.

"No" said the boy sheepishly.

"What!" asked James.

"I can't reverse it. It wears off by itself".

"Oh," said James. "How long?".

"45 minutes to an hour" the boy.

"Cool! Where did you find it?" asked James.

"_Hexes, Curses and Things: an Arguably Legal Guide, _by Lee Jordan" said the boy.

"Sounds like a good read. It's refreshing to meet a fellow trickster such as myself. I'm James Potter, by the way".

The boy frowned. "That's strange… **my** names James Potter".

* * *

**A/n **Question of today: Did I spell Avada Kederva right?


End file.
